


The Amazing Race: Owl House Episode 1

by hadrizzzzz



Series: The Amazing Race: Owl House [2]
Category: The Amazing Race RPF, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrizzzzz/pseuds/hadrizzzzz
Summary: 10 teams of 2 comprised of the characters from The Owl House take part in a race like no other around Earth for 1 million snails! They will race 10 legs in 10 different countries in order to win the grand prize and take home the title! Their first leg is in Singapore where teams will face interesting challenges as well as a huge culture shock in order to arrive at the Pit Stop! Who will come out on top and who will be eliminated?
Series: The Amazing Race: Owl House [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000320
Kudos: 4





	The Amazing Race: Owl House Episode 1

The Amazing Race: Owl House  
Episode 1: Every witch for themselves  
(Scene shows a scenic view of Marina Bay Sands located in Singapore)  
Hadri: Marina Bay Sands is an integrated resort located at the Downtown Core district of Singapore! During it’s opening in 2010, it was billed as the world’s most expensive standalone casino property at approximately 6.88 billion dollars! The resort includes a hotel, a mall which is 800,000 square feet and the world’s largest atrium casino topped by an over 1000 foot long Skypark with a 490 feet long infinity pool built in it! And this will be the starting point for these 10 teams!  
(A portal then opens where a group of witches and two tiny demons run out of)  
Hadri: These competitors might be from a different world where this planet might feel rather alien to them but they are willing to face the unexpected in order to win the grand prize of one million snails! The teams are……………..  
(Luz and Amity are shown running towards Hadri)  
Hadri: Luz and Amity, who may or may not be dating!  
Luz (conf.): I’m back on my home planet so I think we’ll have the advantage here! And who better to share this experience with none other than my best girl friend?!  
Amity (conf.): You just won’t admit it won’t you?! (Blushes) Regardless or not we have the perfect chemistry and we’re gonna be the last team standing! Luzura and Amitate all the way!  
(Willow and Gus are shown running towards Hadri)  
Hadri: Willow and Gus, best friends!  
Willow (conf.): People think I’m this shy girl with glasses who probably isn’t that strong but I’m here to prove them wrong and show them that I can do it!  
Gus (conf.): I may be the youngest here but that’s not gonna stop me from doing well! Just say I’m an expert on human culture and that is gonna help Willow and I adapt and zoom to the finish line!  
(Boscha and Skara are shown running towards Hadri)  
Hadri: Boscha and Skara, best friends!  
Boscha (conf.): I’m the team captain, I’m the popular girl and I’m one of the top students in Hexside! I have the competitive spirit and that will help me beat everyone to the finish line!  
Skara (conf.): We won’t back down and we will fight and stomp every team till the end!  
(Edric and Emira are shown running towards Hadri)  
Hadri: Edric and Emira, twin siblings!  
Edric (conf.): Woahhhhhh this is sooooooo amazing!!!!!! Time to see the human world!!!!!!! There better be snow cause I’m gonna eat it!  
Emira (conf.): Yeahhhh!!!!! And we’re gonna bring a little bit of Blight mischief with us along the way!  
(Viney and Jerbo are shown running towards Hadri)  
Hadri: Viney and Jerbo, friends!  
Viney (conf.): This is somewhere I’ve never been before but I’m not afraid to face what’s coming! I like learning new things and I’m ready to face challenges if I have to!  
Jerbo (conf.): This feels quite strange but hey anything’s possible. I’m ready to go and with Viney as my partner we can overcome anything!  
(Eda and Lilith are shown running towards Hadri)  
Hadri: Eda and Lilith, siblings!  
Eda (conf.): Hey I’ve been to the human world before and I’m fit and strong for a witch my age so this is gonna be a breeze! And with a million snails, sign me up! This lady here may have done me wrong but we’re here to make things right!  
Lilith (conf.): And I’m her almost as good sister so with us as a team we’ll be unstoppable! I have a lot to make up for what I did to her and I do hope that this race will fix our bond after what happened!   
(Alador and Odalia are shown running towards Hadri)  
Hadri: Alador and Odalia, married!  
Alador (conf.): Being the patriarch of a rich household is a huge responsibility with many tasks! And I believe my experiences will help me and my wife win the race!  
Odalia (conf.): Yes I may be vain I may be controlling but there’s a reason why I am! You don’t get where I am by just doing nothing! I have a long list of talents and achievements which will help me in the race and in the end everyone will see who’s the best witch! (Fans herself)  
(Hieronymus and Perry are shown running towards Hadri)  
Hadri: Hieronymus and Perry, friends!  
Hieronymus (conf.): I’m the oldest one here but that only makes me the wisest! And I’m still young at heart and still feel as powerful as ever to run this race!  
Perry (conf.): I admit I’m not the most in shape but I still have as much energy as I had back when I was my son’s age! But I know this race is not all about strength it’s also about brains and directions which we both are good at. Don’t underestimate us because we’re old!  
(Elm and Hickory are shown running towards Hadri)  
Hadri: Elm and Hickory, married!  
Elm (conf.): So my husband and I have been married for many years but we never had the chance to go on a honeymoon together. So you can say that this is the honeymoon 12 years in the making!  
Hickory (conf.): Elm and I really love each other and we get along really well. Our strengths and weaknesses balance each other out and I believe that our bond is strong enough to help us make it to the end and win! (Puts his arm around Elm)  
(King and Tibbles are shown running towards Hadri)  
Hadri: King and Tibbles, new found friends!  
King (conf.): We may have hated each other a few days ago but I realised if we won we could take over a new realm and I love nothing else better than to let everyone and everything bow down to me!  
Tibbles (conf.): Those million snails would be perfect for our goals. All the witches here think that they can push us around because we’re small but that is where they’re wrong! We’re gonna scam, push, sabotage and do whatever it takes to win no matter how dirty it is! (Smiles rather maliciously)  
(The teams then gather at the starting point where Hadri is awaiting for them)  
Hadri: Alright how is everybody?!  
Everyone: Yeahhhhhhh!!!!!!!! (Starts cheering and clapping)  
Hadri: So I know for most of you this is your first time here in the human realm or what we like to call it here Earth! But in this beautiful realm full of exotic wonders is where you will take part in this race like no other!  
Luz (conf.): When he said that we will be racing around the world I was sooooo excited! Like yeah I live here on Earth but I’ve never really been to many places. So this will be eye opening for me and Amity whom I want to teach human culture to.  
Hadri: The race will be divided into 10 legs! And along the way you will have to take part in challenges that will test you and even break you. At the end of each leg you will reach a Pit Stop where you will rest and prepare for the next leg of the race! And if you make it to the final leg the first team to make it to the Finish Line will win 1 million snails! Sounds good?  
(Everyone cheers)  
Gus (conf.): I’m gonna see the human world! Ahhhhhhhh I can’t control myself! The fact that there are so many different places is just so awesome!!!!!!!  
Hadri: But remember for 7 of those legs if you come in last you will be ELIMINATED! Only one team can win the million snails and the title of The Amazing Race champion. Do you want it to be your team?  
Everyone: Yeahhhhh!!!!!!!!  
Hadri: Alright then let’s begin! The clue to your first task is right there on top of your luggage!  
(Camera shows the contestants backpacks which all have a clue card on them)  
Hadri: Alright the world is waiting for you! (Raises hand) Good luck…………………… Travel safe…………………  
(All the contestants are ready to run)  
Hadri: (Signals) GO!!!!!!!!!  
(Everyone starts running towards their bags. Some reach their bags earlier than the others)  
Gus: Willow I got it! (Tears open the envelope)  
(All the teams start tearing open their respective envelopes)  
Edric: (Reads the clue card) ‘Test your navigational skills. Head to Helix Bridge down the corner and find a compass pointing 210 degrees’!  
Emira: What are we waiting for let’s go!  
(Edric and Emira quickly make a mad dash to Helix Bridge along with the other teams)  
Boscha: C’mon Skara hurry! (Beckons Skara to follow her)  
Perry: Let’s go Bump! (Encourages Hieronymus)  
Edric (conf.): The moment everyone read the clue everyone was like ‘Arghhhhhhh!!!!’ and we all started running! It was madness!  
(As everyone is running towards Helix Bridge they notice racks of paper compasses nicely in display)  
Lilith: There! I see it! (Points to the racks of paper compasses)  
(Everyone then runs to the racks)  
Hadri: In order to take part in this race teams must have good navigational skills! For this challenge teams must find one of only 10 compasses among the thousands on display which read 210 degrees southwest and show it to me before they can receive their next clue!   
(The teams start looking very intently for the compass)  
Eda: Where is it…………………….. 210 degrees huh…………………. (Looks carefully at the entire wall)  
Eda (conf.): Lilith and I wanted to be the first one out but dang there were just so many! And I’m the one who is SUPER aware of my surroundings!  
Lilith (conf.): Hey I have contacts on I could see clearly just couldn’t find it!  
Luz: Amity did you find one yet?  
Amity: No Luz still looking!   
Edric: Which way is 210 again? (Looks around rather confused)  
(As everyone is looking around Odalia notices a compass which seemingly points at 210 degrees. She quietly takes it and signals Alador)  
Odalia: (Taps Alador discreetly) I found it’s let’s go…………..  
Odalia (conf.): So my attention to detail paid off and we were the first to find the compass.   
(Alador and Odalia then show the compass to Hadri)  
Hadri: Correct! (Passes the clue to them)  
(Alador and Odalia smile as they run to the taxi that is waiting for them. They quickly enter the taxi and tear open the clue)  
Alador and Odalia- Currently in 1st place  
Alador: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Sultan Mosque where your next clue awaits you’.  
Hadri: Sultan Mosque is one of the national monuments representing the Malay culture in Singapore! Teams will have to arrive here to receive their next clue!  
(Meanwhile Alador and Odalia are smugly boasting about being the first team to finish)  
Odalia: Haha I can’t believe it we’re in first place!  
Alador: We came here to win so let’s go for it!  
Odalia (conf.): It was so satisfying seeing the other teams struggle. Well I would’ve helped my kids but in the end of the day only one of us can win so we decided ‘Let them figure it out themselves’ because it’s every witch for themselves!  
(Back at Helix Bridge the other teams are still finding the compass)  
Eda: Hmmmmm maybe I’ll mess around a bit…………. (Switches the positions of some of the compasses)  
Lilith: (Taps Eda’s shoulder) Hey I found it let’s go…….  
(Lilith and Eda show the compass to Hadri)  
Hadri: Correct! (Passes the clue to them)  
Eda and Lilith: Yeahhhhh! (Grabs the clue and runs to the taxi awaiting for them)  
Eda and Lilith- Currently in 2nd place  
Eda: Alright we’re on a roll! Hey Lilith I messed up a few of the compasses just to make it a little harder for them.  
Lilith: I see. Being mischievous as usual Edalyn.  
(Back at Helix Bridge Luz and Amity are helping Willow and Gus and Edric and Emira out)  
Luz: Hey guys let’s work together!  
Luz (conf.): So I decided that if we wanna go further in this race we should try to form an alliance and help some teams out. Like I would’ve wanted to help everyone but that wasn’t possible.  
Amity (conf.): So we decided that we help two teams! I decided to help my brother and sister.   
Luz (conf.): While I decided to help my 2 best friends!  
Luz: (Shows the compass to Willow and Gus) 210 looks like this……….  
Willow: Oh found it!  
Emira: 210…………210…………. I think I see it! (Grabs one of the compasses)  
(Luz and Amity, Edric and Emira and Willow and Gus all approach Hadri one by one respectively)  
Hadri: Correct! Correct! Correct! (To all three teams)  
(All three of them then take their clues from Hadri and enter their respective taxis)  
Luz and Amity- Currently in 3rd place  
Luz: Alright taxi driver head to Sultan Mosque! Wohoo!!!  
Edric and Emira- Currently in 4th place  
Edric: Oh yeah we’re in front wohoo!  
Willow and Gus- Currently in 5th place  
Willow: Luckily we didn’t have to stay there for too long!  
Gus: Hurry up driver of this mystical human vehicle let’s go! Faster faster!  
(Back at Helix Bridge the other teams are struggling to find the correct compass)  
Hadri: Incorrect! (To Boscha and Skara) Incorrect! (To Viney and Jerbo) Incorrect! (To King and Tibbles)  
Boscha: Cmon man where is it?!!!  
Boscha (conf.): I was soooooooooo freaking pissed right there! Like we were already behind and we didn’t want to be last!  
Skara (conf.): And as we saw the other teams get it right it was getting more and more scary.  
(Elm and Hickory then show their compass to Hadri)  
Hadri: Correct! (Passes the clue to them)  
Elm and Hickory: Yeahhh!!! (Runs and boards the nearest taxi)  
Elm and Hickory- Currently in 6th place  
Perry: (Notices one of the right compasses) Hey Bump I think I got it.  
(Hieronymus and Perry then show their compass to Hadri)  
Hadri: Correct! (Passes the clue to them)  
Hieronymus: Quickly let’s move! (Runs to the nearest taxi with Perry)  
Hieronymus and Perry- Currently in 7th place  
Boscha: C’mon Skara Principal Bump and your uncle already passed us!  
Skara: I’m trying!!! (Searches intently)  
Boscha (conf.): I was pissed! I couldn’t take it anymore we had to get out of there fast! So I just went with my gut and took the compass which seemed right to me!  
(Boscha and Skara then show the compass to Hadri)  
Hadri: Correct! (Passes the clue to them)  
Skara: Finally!   
(Both Boscha and Skara quickly run to the nearest taxi)  
Boscha and Skara- Currently in 8th place  
Boscha: We gotta go fast we’re too far behind!  
(Meanwhile the last two teams are looking for the compass)  
Jerbo: I think it’s this one Viney! (Grabs a compass)  
(Viney and Jerbo then show the compass to Hadri)  
Hadri: Incorrect!  
Viney and Jerbo: NOOOO!!!!! (Runs back to continue searching)  
Viney (conf.): I was really panicking at that point. Because we realised we were the only other team left apart from the two demons.  
Jerbo (conf.): We just didn’t want to be last.   
(Meanwhile King and Tibbles are searching intently for the right compass)  
King: Hey Tibs I think I found it! (Grabs a compass)  
Tibbles: Told ya there should be at least one within eye level!  
King (conf.): Okay I admit I’m tiny! And I was worried for a moment that they were gonna put the compass somewhere where we couldn’t reach it!  
Tibbles (conf.): Hey hey what can I say. I know my way around things.   
(King and Tibbles show their compass to Hadri)  
Hadri: Correct! (Passes the clue to them)  
King: Hahahaha yeah!!!!! (Runs to the nearest taxi along with Tibbles)  
King and Tibbles- Currently in 9th place  
Tibbles: Haha we left those kids in the dust!  
King: Yeahhhhhh let’s do this! (High-fives Tibbles)  
King (conf.): Awwww man when we left those detention kids behind I was so happy because we knew we were not gonna be last! It doesn’t matter how we do as long as another team is in last I’m fine! I came here to win and to not be mocked anymore!  
King: Hurry my minion to our destination! (Talks to the taxi driver)  
(Meanwhile Viney and Jerbo are still looking for the last remaining compass)  
Viney (conf.): So I stopped to take a breath for a moment but then I realised everyone else was gone. It was just me and Jerbo left.  
Jerbo (conf.): And that was when we knew we were in last place.  
Viney: Cmon Jerbo you found it yet?  
Jerbo: I’m trying! (Searches intently)  
Viney (conf.): So it was then I realised that we couldn’t waste any more time so I just had to go with my gut.  
Viney: I think it’s this one! (Grabs a compass)  
(Viney and Jerbo then show the compass to Hadri)  
Hadri: Correct! (Passes the clue to them)  
Viney and Jerbo: Yes!!!! (Runs to the nearest taxi)  
Viney and Jerbo- Currently in last place  
Jerbo: Hurry up we’re in last place!   
Viney: We gotta catch up if we don’t wanna go home!  
(Meanwhile Alador and Odalia have already reached Sultan Mosque)  
Alador: (Looks around) I see the box!  
(Alador and Odalia then run to the box and tear open one of the envelopes)  
Odalia: It’s a Detour!  
Alador: Street Art or Kite Art.  
Hadri: Teams will now have to do a Detour! A Detour is a choice between two tasks each with their own pros and cons! For this leg’s Detour they have to choose between Street Art or Kite Art!  
In Street Art teams will have to ride a trishaw around Bugis Street and use the pictures provided to locate five murals. They will then have to take a photo as required by the guidelines with some of them requiring the locals to pose with them in the shot. They will have to take photos with all five murals in order to receive their next clue!  
In Kite Art teams will have to go to the Malay Heritage Centre where they will have to make a traditional Wau Bulan which is a traditional Malay kite. Teams will have to make the kite according to the satisfaction of the judge and fly it for 15 seconds before receiving their next clue!  
(Alador and Odalia then decide on which Detour to pick)  
Odalia: I don’t know how to make a kite. Let’s do Street Art!  
Alador: If you insist dear.   
(Alador and Odalia then run to the Street Art Detour where they notice many parked trishaws. Alador gets onto a trishaw and starts cycling whilst Odalia sits on the passenger seat fanning herself)  
Alador: (As he cycles) This is not that easy! Where’s the first mural dear?  
Odalia: (Fans herself) I don’t know it looks like this. (Shows mural to Alador) Less talking more moving! Chop chop! (Continues fanning herself)  
(Meanwhile Eda and Lilith have reached the clue box and are reading the Detour)  
Eda: I’m not making a kite! Let’s go Street Art!  
Lilith: I agree.  
(Lilith and Eda then get on the trishaw to their first mural)  
(Meanwhile the other teams have made it to the clue box and are choosing Detours)  
Luz and Amity: We’ll be doing Kite Art!  
Emira: Let’s do Kite Art! We’re good at arts and crafts.  
Willow: Hey Gus uhhhh………….. Street Art?  
Gus: Yeah let’s go for Street Art!  
(Meanwhile Alador and Odalia have arrived at their first mural)  
Odalia: Apparently we need two more people. (Starts looking around)  
(Odalia sees an elderly couple and tries to ask for their help)  
Odalia: Hey you two (points at them in a threatening manner), we need to take a photo so come with me! (Demanding tone)  
(The elderly couple then looks at Odalia looking rather scared and runs off)  
Odalia (conf.): It seems like every time I approached the humans they seem to run off! I don’t know why they’re so afraid of me!  
Alador (conf.): It’s just your tone dear……... Try to talk to them kindly next time.  
(Meanwhile Lilith and Eda are at another mural)  
Eda: Says here we need another three people!  
Lilith: Let me try! (Approaches a group of young adults) Excuse me won’t you guys mind if you take a photo with us?  
(The group decides to help out. Eda, Lilith and the young adults pose whilst another person takes the photo)  
Eda and Lilith- 1 of 5 photos taken  
(Meanwhile at the Malay Heritage Centre Luz and Amity are learning how to make a Wau Bulan from an instructor)  
Luz (conf.): Well we thought that making a kite would be easy but……….. when we observed how it was done that was where we were wrong.  
Amity (conf.): Well I think we were a little too late to switch Detours so we were like………. Yeah let’s just stay here. Like we did make kites together before so maybe it could work out well?  
(Luz and Amity then start with the kite-making process)  
Luz: Wait Amity are you sure it’s supposed to go that way?  
Amity: Yeah the knot went like that didn’t it?  
Amity (conf.): Oh my titan were we struggling so hard……………….   
(Meanwhile Edric and Emira who happened to be there as well are trying to make the kite)  
Emira: Edric no you’re supposed to let it go over!  
Edric: You could’ve told me earlier!  
Emira (conf.): He was so hard to talk to! Like he was doing absolutely everything wrong!  
Edric (conf.): What you were the one who kept shouting! I was just following!  
(Meanwhile Willow and Gus are at their first mural)  
Willow: It says here we need 3 people. So we need one more person to join us.  
Gus: (Notices some random teens walking around) Let me try. Excuse me we need one more to join us in this photo.  
(One of the teens decide to help out and they snap the photo)  
Willow and Gus- 1 of 5 photos taken  
(Meanwhile the teams in the latter half have found the clue box and are picking the Detour)  
(Elm and Hickory are reading the Detours)  
Elm: Kite Art?  
Hickory: Yeah. We made kites for Willow before so it shouldn’t be a challenge.  
Elm (conf.): We decided to go for Kite Art as we like to do hands on stuff especially with wood so this was up our alley.  
Hieronymus: (As he’s reading the Detours) Let’s do Street Art.   
Perry: I’m with you Bump let’s go!  
Boscha: (As she’s reading the Detours) Street Art! I’m Penstagram famous so taking photos is so my thing!  
Skara: Yeahhhh let’s go!  
Tibbles: I say Street Art.  
King: No I say we do Kite Art! We’re too small and besides you’d scare away everybody!  
Tibbles: Fine we’ll do your stupid kite thing.  
Jerbo: (Reads the Detours) Street Art or Kite Art?  
Viney: Street art. No way I’m doing a kite.  
Viney (conf.): Though I’m in the Healing Coven which requires steady hands art isn’t my thing. So that’s why we decided to go for Street Art instead.  
Jerbo (conf.): And I have unsteady hands so I was out!  
(Meanwhile Alador and Odalia are posing for a photo)  
Alador: Okay 3……2…………1…………..   
(Everyone smiles as the photo is taken)  
Alador and Odalia- 1 of 5 photos taken  
Odalia: I can’t believe it took so long for someone to finally take a photo with us!  
Alador: Next time let me do the talking.  
(Meanwhile Lilith and Eda are posing at one of the murals with a group of locals)  
Eda: Big smile everybody!  
Eda and Lilith- 3 of 5 photos taken  
Eda: (Waves at the locals) Hey thanks guys!  
Lilith: Two more this should be a breeze.  
Eda (conf.): Just say we were tearing through the task. I think we can be team number 1.  
Lilith (conf.): You have a way with the human realm don’t you Edalyn? But we’ve always been the best and we want to stay the best! We’re going for first place!  
Eda (conf.): Go Clawthornes! WOOOO!!!!  
(Meanwhile the other teams are taking their respective photos)  
Willow: Smile!!!! (As the photo is taken)  
Willow and Gus- 1 of 5 photos taken  
Perry: Guys everybody gather round please…………..  
(Hieronymus and Perry then pose with the locals as the photo is taken)  
Hieronymus and Perry- 1 of 5 photos taken  
Skara: Okay everybody give your best ‘danger face’!  
(Boscha, Skara and the locals then get their photos taken)  
Boscha and Skara- 1 of 5 photos taken  
Viney: Let’s get this over with! (Poses with Jerbo and the locals)  
Viney and Jerbo- 1 of 5 photos taken  
(Meanwhile at the Kite Art Detour the teams are still figuring out on how to make the wau)  
Luz: Okay Amity let’s wrap this up!  
(Luz and Amity then try to finish up by wrapping the cloth to their best attempts)  
Edric: Hey Em we better hurry!  
Emira: What are you waiting for help me!  
Emira (conf.): Ughhhhhhhh Edric was so annoying he wasn’t helping with the kite AT ALL!   
Edric (conf.): I was just doing what you were telling me to cmon!  
Elm: Dear you tie the bottom end while I hold.  
Hickory: Okay………. (Starts tying)  
Elm (conf.): I would say that we were the ones which were cooperating well while we were seeing all the other teams squabbling away we felt like it was a good way to catch up.  
Hickory (conf.): We were behind and we really wanted to be ahead. So we had to stay calm.  
King: (Struggles to tie the knots together) Grrrr why is this so hard!  
Tibbles: Hey don’t forget I’m the one with the stubby arms here so I’m the one who should be complaining!  
King (conf.): Curse our stubby arms our fingers were dying tying up those darn knots!  
Tibbles (conf.): And with the fact that everyone there was looking at us weird made it worse. Like hey you’ve never seen a demon pig before?! What’s the deal with that?!  
(Luz and Amity then seem to be finished with their wau)  
Luz and Amity: (Raises hand) Judge!  
(The judge observes their wau)  
Judge: Sorry not good!  
Amity (conf.): What?! Cmon we did everything the best we could and apparently the judge just has to nitpick on some TINY little mistakes we did!  
Luz: C’mon! Hurry Amity let’s fix this up quickly!  
Edric: (Raises hand) Judge!  
(The judge then observes Edric and Emira’s wau)  
Judge: Sorry not good!  
Emira (conf.): Awwww man the attention to detail!  
(Meanwhile back at the Street Art detour Eda and Lilith are at their last mural)  
Lilith: Alright and everybody smile!!! (As photo gets taken)  
Eda and Lilith- 5 of 5 photos taken  
Eda: Alright I think that’s the last one! Let’s move!  
(Eda the cycles Lilith back to the trishaw station and shows the judge the photos. The judge approves the photos and passes them their next clue)  
Eda and Lilith- Currently in 1st place  
Eda: (Reads clue) Head to Jurong Fishery Port let’s go!  
(Eda and Lilith then board a cab)  
Eda: Hey you think we’re in first place?  
Lilith: I don’t know but let’s not think about that until we reach there.  
Hadri: Jurong Fishery Port is Singapore’s biggest fishery port where fishing vessels land for their daily fish catch. It’s here where teams will find their next clue!  
(Meanwhile Alador and Odalia are still trying to take photos)  
Alador: (Looks around to see a group of youngsters) Hi humans don’t be shy come here and take a photo with this lovely gentleman over here and his beautiful wife!  
(The group then agrees and poses for the photo)  
Alador and Odalia- 4 of 5 photos taken  
Alador (conf.): So I decided to come with a more friendlier approach with the common folk and ask them in a more humble demeanour. Just say that was proven effective.  
(Alador and Odalia then approach their last mural)  
Odalia: Let’s see, we don’t need anyone else quickly let’s take it!  
(Alador and Odalia then ask a random stranger to take the photo and poses)  
Alador and Odalia- 5 of 5 photos taken  
Odalia: Hurry Alador let’s move! Chop chop!  
(Alador then cycles to the trishaw station and shows the judge the photos. The judge approves the photos and passes them their next clue)  
Alador and Odalia: (Reads clue) Head to Jurong Fishery Port let’s go!  
Alador and Odalia- Currently in 2nd place  
(Meanwhile back at the Kite Art detour Edric and Emira seem to think that their kite is finished)  
Edric and Emira: JUDGE JUDGE!!!! (Raises their hands)  
(The judge then observe Edric and Emira’s wau. He points a thumbs up sign signifying that their wau is good enough)  
Edric and Emira: Yeahhhhh!!!!!!!!  
(Meanwhile Luz and Amity are anxious that they still haven’t completed their modifications)  
Luz: Oh no your siblings are already ahead.  
Amity: Don’t think about them just focus!  
(Edric and Emira then fly their wau)  
Edric and Emira: Woooooooo yeahhhhhhh!!!!  
(The judge then passes them their next clue)  
Edric and Emira: (Reads clue) Head to Jurong Fishery Port let’s go!  
Edric and Emira- Currently in 3rd place  
(Meanwhile Luz and Amity have already completed their modifications)  
Luz: Judge! (Jumps up and flails her hands to get the judge’s attention)  
(The judge then observes Luz and Amity’s wau. The judge points a thumbs up sign)  
Luz and Amity: Yeahhhhh wohooo!!!! (Hugs)  
Luz: Alright let’s fly this baby up up up in the sky!  
(Luz and Amity then fly their wau. The judge then passes them their next clue)  
Luz: Alright!  
Amity: (Reads clue) Head to Jurong Fishery Port! Luz let’s go!  
Luz (conf.): So we got knocked back a bit when Ed and Em passed us but we were not giving up so soon! That kite task just bonded us even closer than we were before!  
Amity (conf.): Yeah and we’re aiming for number 1!  
Luz and Amity- Currently in 4th place  
(Meanwhile King and Tibbles quickly rush on finishing up the wau as they see the teams moving forward)  
King and Tibbles: Judge Judge!!! (Jumps around to get the judge’s attention)  
(The judge then observes their wau)  
Judge: No not good!  
King and Tibbles: Nooooooooo!!!!! (Starts throwing a tantrum)  
King (conf.): C’mon man give us a break! We have stubby fingers you can’t expect us to be perfect!  
Tibbles (conf.): But noooooooooo they’re so particular about attention to detail! They’re lucky that I didn’t bring any of my potions or magic spells because if I did, they’d be shrunken by now!  
(Meanwhile Elm and Hickory have finished their wau)  
Elm: Judge! (Raises his hand)  
(The judge then observes their wau and gives them a thumbs up sign)  
Elm and Hickory: We did it! (Hugs each other)  
Elm (conf.): Slow and steady wins the race! (High-fives Hickory)  
(Elm and Hickory then fly their wau as Hickory hugs Elm. The judge then passes them their next clue)  
Hickory: (Reads clue) Head to Jurong Fishery Port.  
Elm: Let’s go dear!  
Hickory (conf.): Seeing how things went I believe me made up for lost time and caught up to some teams so we wanted to try and extend our lead a little bit.  
Elm and Hickory- Currently in 5th place  
(Meanwhile Willow and Gus are at a mural trying to find some locals)  
Willow (conf.): We were already at our last mural but we needed four more to complete the photo. And it had to be at a place where no one was around. How convenient………. (Sarcasic tone)  
(Willow and Gus look around intently for any passers by. He sees a large group of tourists and decides to catch their attention)  
Gus (conf.): So I saw this huge group of people with their weird human stuff so I decided ‘Why not I call them’?  
Gus: (Catches the tourists attention) Excuse me fellow humans can you take a picture with us?  
(The tourists are rather puzzled but decide to follow Gus anyways)  
Gus: Alright and 3……. 2…….. 1……….. SMILE!!!!  
(The photo then gets taken)  
Willow and Gus- 5 of 5 photos taken  
Gus: Thanks everybody! (Waves the tourists goodbye) Alright Willow let’s go!  
(Gus then cycles the trishaw with Willow in it to the trishaw station. They show the photos to the judge who approves the photos and passes them their next clue)  
Gus: (Reads the clue) Head to Jurong Fishery Port. Let’s go to this Jurong place!  
(Gus and Willow then board a cab)  
Willow and Gus- Currently in 6th place  
(Meanwhile King and Tibbles are trying their best to get their kite done properly)  
Tibbles: Maybe if we just fold this he won’t notice……….. (Folds a section of the kite)  
King: Good thinking! Judge! (Raises his hand)  
(The judge then observes their wau)  
Judge: No not good!  
King (conf.): NOOOOOOOOO I was sure that would’ve worked!  
Tibbles (conf.): But we kept on trying to find ways to exploit the little loopholes we could find but he just kept on saying NO NOT GOOD again and again and again!  
(The judge is shown to not approve of their wau multiple times)  
King (conf.): CMON!   
King: (Whispers to Tibbles) At this pace we’re gonna be stuck here for hours.  
(Meanwhile Eda and Lilith have arrived at Jurong Fishery Port)  
Lilith: There! I see it! (Points to the clue box)  
(Eda and Lilith then rip open the clue)  
Eda and Lilith: (Reads clue) Road Block! ‘Who likes seafood?’  
Lilith: You wanna do it sister?  
Eda: Alright I’m doing it!  
Hadri: A Road Block is a task only ONE member can do! However over the course of the race each member is only allowed to do a maximum number of Roadblocks so they have to make a good decision before choosing a member to do the task!  
For the first Roadblock of the race one member must find 12 different types of fish in the market and place them accordingly to the name of the fish! However the fish name is labelled in Malay and they will have to figure out what type of fish it is. They could either ask around or if they’re observant they could use the handbook placed here at the entrance of the market! Once they placed all the fish correctly according to their names they will receive their next clue!  
Eda: Okay let’s see what I’m dealing with!  
(Eda reads the labels placed and is rather confused)  
Eda (conf.): So I read the names and it was some kind of weird language to me. Like yeah it was ‘ABC’ but the letters were jumbled up in a way which made no sense at all.   
Eda: (Walks around the market) What is a kem-bong? And how do you pronounce this word pa-ree???  
(Meanwhile back at the Street Art detour the teams are finishing up their last mural)  
Boscha: This has to be perfect everybody smile!!! (As the photo is taken)  
Boscha and Skara- 5 of 5 photos taken  
Skara: Thank you everybody! (Waves to the locals) Boscha let’s go hurry!  
(Boscha cycles to the trishaw station with Skara and passes the photos to the judge who approves and passes them their next clue)  
Boscha: (Reads clue) Head to Jurong Fishery Port let’s go!  
Boscha and Skara- Currently in 7th place  
Perry: Okay and smile!!!!!! (As the photo gets taken)  
Hieronymus and Perry- 5 of 5 photos taken  
(Perry cycles to the trishaw station with Hieronymus and passes the photos to the judge who approves and passes them their next clue)  
Hieronymus: (Reads clue) Head to Jurong Fishery Port!  
Perry: Alright Bump let’s go!  
Hieronymus and Perry- Currently in 8th place  
Viney: Okay everyone remember this has to look perfect! 3………. 2……..1……… (Photo gets taken)  
Viney and Jerbo- 5 of 5 photos taken  
Jerbo: (Waves at the locals) Thanks so much for helping!  
Viney: Alright we better move quick! We’re probably in last place!  
(Viney cycles back with Jerbo to the trishaw station and passes the judge the photos which he approves and passes them their next clue)  
Viney: (Reads clue) Head to Jurong Fishery Port!  
Jerbo: Alright let’s go!  
Viney and Jerbo- Currently in 9th place  
(Meanwhile back at Jurong Fishery Port Eda is asking around for help)  
Eda: (Asking one of the fishmongers) Excuse me what is this sae-lar?   
Fishmonger: Oh selar ahh! This one this one! (Points to a set of horse mackerel fish)  
(Eda then takes a fish and winks at the fishmonger)  
Eda (conf.): Alright so I gave up trying to figure out what is what so I decided to just ask these fish sellers for help. And besides most of them are pretty old and who wouldn’t say no to this foxy old lady! (Points at her face and smiles)   
Lilith (conf.): Yeah from that point on it was a breeze!  
(Eda then returns with a few pieces of fish)  
Lilith: (Watching from the sidelines) Alright sister you’re doing great!  
(Lilith then sees Alador and Odalia running to the clue box)  
Lilith: But hurry the other teams are here!  
(Alador and Odalia then find the clue box and read the clue)  
Alador and Odalia: (Reads clue) ‘Who likes seafood’?  
Alador: I suggest you do it Odalia.  
Odalia: And go in there full of smelly and slimy fish? You do it Alador!  
Alador: Okay fine I’ll do it!  
Odalia (conf.): No way I was touching such a putrid thing! I don’t even go to the market!  
Alador (conf.): And I don’t even know how to cook so I was as lost too. Not to mention that I don’t know what kind of fish they have in the human world!  
(Alador then walks around the market very lost and feeling rather uneasy)  
Alador: Uhhhhhh this place smells worse than a rejected Abomination! And I don’t even know what the names of the fish are! I-can Mee-rah what is that?!  
(Edric and Emira as well as Luz and Amity have arrived at the place as well)  
Edric: (Reads clue) ‘Who likes seafood’? You go Emira!  
Emira: No way you do it Edric!  
Edric: You know what why not we just rock-paper-scissors?  
Emira: Alright!  
(Edric and Emira then rock-paper-scissors. Edric shows rock while Emira shows scissors)  
Edric: Haha you lose so you do it!  
Emira: Okay fine I’ll do it then!  
(Meanwhile Luz and Amity are deciding as well)  
Luz: (Reads clue) ‘Who likes seafood’? Well guess I’m doing it!  
Luz (conf.): Well since I am from Earth I believe that I have the advantage of knowing which fish is which as fish in The Boiling Isles is VERY different than it is here.  
(Alador, Emira and Luz are walking around the market trying to figure out what type of fish they need to find)  
Alador: Excuse me do you know what an i-can mee-rah is? (Asks a fishmonger)  
Emira: Tang-geeri what’s that? (Asks a fishmonger)  
Luz: Bay-wal what is this? (Asks a fishmonger)  
Emira (conf.): It was soooooo hard!!! I only eat fish I don’t cook it or know what the fish I’m eating is! And it’s in some weird language I don’t understand how do you expect me to know!  
(Meanwhile Odalia, Edric and Amity who are watching at the sidelines start talking to each other)  
Edric: Haha dad is struggling so much!  
Odalia: At least he’s figuring it out unlike your sister! And Amity that is the human girl you’re in love with? She’s such an idiot. Humans am I right?  
(Amity shakes her head and looks away from Odalia)  
Amity (conf.): Okay so I admit I have a rough relationship with my parents especially with my mum in particular but I was like ‘Breathe.’ I believed in Luz and knew that she could do it so I was not gonna let her put me down.  
(Meanwhile back at the Kite Art detour King and Tibbles are trying to properly re-assemble their wau)  
Tibbles (conf.): We were already going crazy, we were already going mad! The judge already said no to us like 10 times now and we just wanted to get outta there!  
King (conf.): We made sure that every detail was correct! Every knot was tied properly and that the cloth was wrapped around it to the itty bitty detail! If they’re not happy about it I don’t know what will!  
King and Tibbles: Judge!!!! (Raises their hands and jumps around)  
(The judge then observes their wau and gives them a thumbs up sign)  
King (conf.): Yeahhhh!!! After sooooo long he finally said yes!  
(King and Tibbles then fly their wau. The judge then gives them their next clue)  
Tibbles (conf.): We just wanted to get out of there!  
Tibbles: (Reads clue) Head to Jurong Fishery Port!  
King: Alright let’s move!  
King and Tibbles- Currently in last place  
(Back at Jurong Fishery Port the other teams are arriving one by one)  
Elm and Hickory: (Reads clue) ‘Who likes seafood’.   
Elm: I’ll do it!  
Elm (conf.): Usually I’m the one who is in charge of going to the market and cooking so I guess my strength comes into play here.  
Willow and Gus: (Reads clue) ‘Who likes seafood’.  
Gus: You wanna do it Willow?  
Willow: Up to you I’m not too familiar though.  
Gus: Alright then I’ll do it!  
Boscha and Skara: (Reads clue) ‘Who likes seafood’.  
Boscha: Ewwwwww touching fish and eels no way!!!!  
Skara: Guess I’m doing it then!  
(Meanwhile Eda returns with one last set of fish)  
Eda: (Places the fish on their respective names) Alright then judge I believe I got the names right! Just give me the clue and I’ll be going!  
(The judge checks the fish)  
Judge: Good! (Points a thumbs up sign and passes the clue to Eda)  
Eda: Alright!  
(Eda then reunites with Lilith as they both read the clue)  
Eda and Lilith: (Reads clue) ‘Head to Jewel Changi Airport and find the HSBC Rain Vortex. This will be the first Pit Stop for this leg of the race’! ‘The last team to arrive may be eliminated’!  
Eda: Haha we’re going to the Pit Stop up top!  
(Eda and Lilith high-five as they quickly get into a cab)  
Eda and Lilith- Currently in 1st place  
Hadri: The HSBC Rain Vortex is the world’s tallest indoor waterfall and the nucleus of Jewel Changi Airport! This is the location of their first Pit Stop of the race! The last team to check in here MAY be eliminated!  
(Meanwhile the other teams are surprised that Eda and Lilith are already done)  
Odalia: The Clawthornes are already done?  
Edric: Em hurry! You too dad and Luz!  
Amity: Go Luz!!!  
(Meanwhile Elm, Gus and Skara are figuring out what to do)  
Elm: Excuse me what is see-lar? (Asks a fishmonger)  
Gus: Ke-rap-ouhhh? What’s that? (Asks a fishmonger)  
Skara: Pa-ree what is that? (Asks a fishmonger)  
(As they are doing the Roadblock Emira seems to be able to convince one of the elderly locals to help her)  
Emira: (Points at a cut stingray) So this is pa-ree?  
Elderly man: Yes………. (Nods his head)  
(Alador notices that his daughter is breezing through it and starts shaking his head in disbelief)  
Alador (conf.): So apparently my daughter has gotten help from one of the elderly folk here. Well it’s not surprising as who wouldn’t want to help a lost young pretty lady like her. That’s why I wanted my wife to do this task. No one wanted to approach me. I wouldn’t be surprised if the reason was because they were afraid of me.  
(Meanwhile Emira has collected all the fish needed and places them at their respective names)  
Emira: Thank you so much sir! (Waves goodbye to the elderly man)  
(The judge gives Emira a ‘thumbs up’ sign and passes them their next clue)  
Edric and Emira: (Reads the clue) ‘This will be the first Pit Stop’!   
Edric: Yeah we’re going to the Pit Stop!  
(Edric and Emira quickly hail a cab)  
Edric and Emira- Currently in 2nd place  
(Back at the market Luz is asking a random fishmonger to help her out)  
Luz (conf.): So I thought maybe I should just ask. And lucky enough there was someone there who was pretty helpful. He just told me what was what and BAM I figured it out in a snap!  
Luz: (Points at a red snapper fish) So this is Ikan Mee-rah?  
Fishmonger: Yes. It’s pronounced May-rah! It’s Malay for red.  
Luz: Oh okay thanks. (Takes the red snapper)  
(Meanwhile Alador has collected all the fish and places them accordingly)  
Alador: How did I do?  
Judge: Good! (Points a thumbs up sign and passes Alador the clue)  
Odalia: (Rips open the clue) ‘First pit stop’. Finally! Let’s go! We can’t afford to go any lower!  
Alador and Odalia- Currently in 3rd place  
(Meanwhile Luz then places all the fish accordingly at their respective names)  
Luz: Alright I believe this is right…………….  
(The judge points a thumbs up sign and passes Luz the clue)  
Luz and Amity: (Reads the clue) ‘This will be the first Pit Stop………’  
Luz: (Cheers gleefully) Yayyyyyyyyyy we’re going to the Pit Stop!  
Amity: What are we waiting for let’s go!  
Amity (conf.): It was such a relief knowing that we were going to the Pit Stop after a long day. And knowing we were not last makes it even better. More Amity and Luz time!   
Luz and Amity- Currently in 4th place  
(Meanwhile Hieronymus and Perry and Viney and Jerbo have arrived at Jurong Fishery Port)  
Hieronymus: (Reads clue)’ Who likes seafood.’  
Perry: Guess I’ll do it!  
Perry (conf.): Being a single dad I’m the one who has to buy the groceries so this was up my alley! But the challenge was that I was unfamiliar with human seafood so I needed to ask around for it.  
Viney and Jerbo: (Reads clue) ‘Who likes seafood’.  
Viney: You wanna do it Jerbo?  
Jerbo: Okay fine I’ll go!  
Viney (conf.): Yeah I’m not a big fan of seafood so he was gonna do it! (Points at Jerbo)  
(Scene then moves to the HSBC Rain Vortex where Hadri and a local representative are awaiting for the teams arrival)  
(Eda and Lilith quickly make a mad dash to the Pit Stop and step foot on the mat)  
Local representative: Welcome to Singapore!  
Eda and Lilith: Thank you!!!!  
Hadri: Eda and Lilith………….. you are Team Number 1! Congratulations!  
Eda and Lilith: Wohooooo!!!!!! (Hugs each other and celebrates)  
Lilith (conf.): I couldn’t believe it we got first! First place!  
Eda (conf.): Told ya we could do it sis! This gives us the motivation to go all the way!  
Hadri: For winning this leg you get free passes for a one week stay in Marina Bay Sands in Singapore! And also you have won the Express Pass! (Passes the Express Pass to Eda and Lilith)  
Lilith: Sounds interesting what is it?  
Hadri: This Express Pass can be used at any task from the next leg to Leg 7. If you feel like you don’t want to do a certain task you can play this and you can skip the task and move on to the next one! But remember you can only use it ONCE so use it wisely!  
Eda (conf.): Free passes and an advantage?! This day just got better for us!  
Lilith (conf.): Sisters all the way? (Shows a fist bump sign to Eda)  
Eda (conf.): Sisters all the way! (Fist bumps Lilith back)  
(Meanwhile back at the Roadblock Elm has placed all the fish accordingly)  
Elm: Did I get it right?   
Judge: Correct! (Points a thumbs up sign and passes the clue to Elm)  
Elm and Hickory: (Reads clue) ‘This is the first Pit Stop’…..  
Elm: We’re heading to the Pit Stop…………  
Hickory: Alright let’s go!!!  
Elm and Hickory- Currently in 5th place  
(Meanwhile King and Tibbles have arrived at Jurong Fishery Port)  
King: (Reads clue) ‘Who likes seafood’. Me!  
Tibbles: Nah I’ll do it.   
King: Well then easier for me!  
Tibbles (conf.): This guy here thinks he’s really funny but remember I own a stall! I know how to bargain………….  
King (conf.): Hey at least I know when to be polite unlike you!  
(Back at the Pit Stop Edric and Emira have arrived)  
Hadri: Edric and Emira, you are Team Number 2!  
Edric and Emira: Yeahhhhhh!!!!!! (Hugs each other)  
Hadri: So how do you feel?  
Edric: Great! But we wanna do better next leg!  
Emira: Let’s go for Number 1!  
Edric and Emira: Yeahhhhhh!!!!!  
(Back at the Roadblock Gus, Perry and Skara seem to be working together)  
Gus: Dad you’re here! I think we should work together. This is really hard.  
Perry: I agree son.  
Perry (conf.): So as a father I felt bad to see my son struggling so I decided ‘hey we’re family’ so we decided to work together as a team. As much as I wanted to win I felt that it was the right thing to help them in this race. Because there may not be other opportunities to.  
(The three of them ask the fishmongers for help and pick the fish accordingly)  
Boscha: (Watching from the sidelines) What is she doing?  
Boscha (conf.): Like I know they’re Skara’s relatives but it was a competition why were they working together? I was like ‘Do you want to lose our lead’?!   
Skara (conf.): To be fair we knew we weren’t gonna be last regardless so that’s why we did it. Besides if we helped now maybe we’ll get good karma later!  
(Back at the Pit Stop Alador and Odalia have arrived and step on the mat)  
Hadri: Alador and Odalia, you are Team Number 3!  
Alador: 3rd place. Not bad…………  
Odalia (conf.): Honestly I was quite disappointed because we really wanted to be in first but we let two teams pass us. But what matters is that we were still in the race which will give us the opportunity to go for first.   
Alador (conf.): But we were in the top 3 so that’s good enough if you ask me.  
Odalia (conf.): Not with that mentality Alador!  
(Meanwhile Luz and Amity have arrived at the Pit Stop as well)  
Hadri: Luz and Amity, you’re team Number 4!  
Luz: What? Really?!!! Wohooo!!!!  
(Luz and Amity then hug each other)  
Luz (conf.): Wow 4th place not bad I must admit! I didn’t think we were gonna get top 5 but we did.  
Amity (conf.): I knew we had it in us! As long as we can work together we’ll be fine! (Holds Luz’s hand)  
(Back at the Roadblock as Viney is observing Jerbo she notices King and Tibbles just arrive)  
Viney (conf.): So while I was waiting I saw King and Tibbles JUST arrive! At that moment there was a huge ray of hope as I knew we were not gonna be last!  
(Meanwhile Jerbo is asking around for help)  
Jerbo: Excuse me what is a ba-wel? (Asks an elderly lady)  
(The elderly lady then gives a confused look)  
Jerbo (conf.): It was soooo much harder than I thought. I don’t think anyone knew what I was trying to tell them.  
(Meanwhile Tibbles is trying to figure out the situation)  
Tibbles: (Waves at a random fishmonger) Excuse me what type of fish is this!!!!  
(The fishmonger looks at them rather confused)  
Tibbles (conf.): I was trying to get the attention of the humans but they were looking at me all weird! Yeah I know you’ve never seen a demon before but get over it I’m asking for help here!  
(As Jerbo and Tibbles are struggling Gus, Skara and Perry have finished placing the fish accordingly)  
Perry: Alright we’re done!  
Judge: Correct! (Passes the clue to Gus, Perry and Skara separately)  
Boscha and Skara: (Reads clue) ‘Head to HSBC Rain Vortex’………..  
Willow and Gus: (Reads clue) ‘This is the first Pit Stop of the race’……….  
Hieronymus and Perry: (Reads clue) ‘The last team to arrive may be eliminated’…………  
Boscha: Skara c’mon let’s go! (Quickly runs to hail a cab)  
Boscha (conf.): I know that I should be ‘grateful’ that Skara’s uncle and her cousin helped her out but this is a game for a million snails so when it comes to going to the pit stop deal’s off! We wanna still be in the race and we have to be selfish! That’s the game!  
(Both Willow and Gus and Hieronymus and Perry notice Boscha and Skara trying to get a headstart and quickly hail a cab as well)  
Gus (conf.): What Boscha did that was really cheap! We worked together and she bails us out and leaves us once we don’t need us anymore?! That’s cruel!  
Willow (conf.): Well to be fair she that IS something she would do.  
Boscha and Skara- Currently in 6th place  
Willow and Gus- Currently in 7th place  
Hieronymus and Perry- Currently in 8th place  
(Back at the Pit Stop Elm and Hickory have arrived)  
Hadri: Elm and Hickory, you’re Team Number 5!  
Hickory: Not bad not bad! (Hugs Elm)  
(Meanwhile Jerbo has received the help of a fishmonger who is pointing out the names of the fish for him)  
Jerbo (conf.): I was really lucky that the local fishmonger helped me out. Just say it was a breeze from that point forward. Humans are really helpful!  
(Jerbo then places the fish at their respective names)  
Judge: Correct! (Passes the clue to Jerbo)  
Viney and Jerbo: (Reads) ‘Head to the Pit Stop’!  
Viney: Let’s go let’s go! (Hurries to hail a cab)  
Viney (conf.): We knew we were behind and only ONE team was behind us so we couldn’t afford to take our time!   
Jerbo (conf.): It was so intense that I couldn’t even think straight! I was worried that King and Tibbles might suddenly catch up and pass us!  
Jerbo: (To the taxi driver) Faster faster!  
Viney and Jerbo- Currently im 9th place  
(Back at Jewel Changi Airport Boscha and Skara, Willow and Gus and Hieronymus and Perry arrive at the same time and are running to the HSBS Rain Vortex)  
Boscha : Hurry Skara we can outrun them! (Tries to overtake Willow and Gus and Hieronymus and Perry)  
(Skara obeys Boscha’s instructions and keeps up to Boscha’s pace. They reach the Pit Stop mat)  
Hadri: Boscha and Skara, you ‘re Team Number 6!  
Skara: Whew! Not bad!  
Hadri: So how do you guys feel.  
Boscha: We’re happy we’re still in the race but I believe we could’ve done better.  
Boscha (conf.): I was kinda disappointed that we got sixth because we expected to get top three at least. But next time we’re not gonna play nice and if we do that we can get there!  
(Shortly afterwards both Willow and Gus and Hieronymus and Perry arrive at the Pit Stop mat)  
Hadri: Willow and Gus, you’re Team Number 7!  
Willow and Gus: Yes! (Hugs each other)  
Hadri: Hieronymus and Perry, that means you’re Team Number 8!  
Hieronymus: 8th place not too bad! (Puts his arm around Perry)  
Hieronymus (conf.): It was a relief to know we were not last.   
Perry (conf.): But that proved that we could keep up with our younger competition so that gives us the motivation to do better next time.  
Gus: Good job dad!  
Perry: You too son!  
(Willow and Gus and Hieronymus and Perry then proceed to take a break)  
(Meanwhile back at the Roadblock Tibbles is making some progress with the help of an elderly lady)  
Tibbles (conf.): So finally there was a kind soul and this old lady decided to help me. But it was so annoying how she kept calling me this weird thing I believe it was pronounced ‘Zhu’ and kept patting my head. I almost wanted to hit her but I thought to myself ‘Relax remember the rules…….’  
King (conf.): Haha now you know how it feels to be me!!!   
(Tibbles then places the fish accordingly and calls the judge)  
Tibbles: Judge!  
(The judge points a thumbs up sign and passes Tibbles the clue)  
King and Tibbles: (Reads clue) ‘Head to the Pit Stop the last team to arrive may be eliminated’!  
King: Let’s move!  
(Back at the Pit Stop Viney and Jerbo arrive and step on the mat)  
Hadri: Viney and Jerbo, you’re Team Number 9!  
Jerbo: What?! We’re not last! (Covers his face in relief)  
Viney: Oh my titan!!!!!!!!!! (Jumps around with joy)  
Viney (conf.): It was such a relief knowing we weren’t last! We didn’t come all the way here just to lose at the first round!  
Jerbo (conf.): But what matters is that we’re still in this and we’re gonna do better!  
(King and Tibbles are then shown arriving at the Pit Stop. They step on the mat and heave a sigh of exhaustion)  
Hadri: King and Tibbles, you’re the LAST team to arrive!  
King: Nooooooooo!!!!!!  
Tibbles: I knew it! (Shakes his head in disbelief)  
Hadri: So how would it feel if you were eliminated on the first leg?  
King: Horrible man horrible! We went all the way here for nothing?!  
Tibbles: Yeah we wanted the million snails more than anyone.  
Hadri: I’m sorry to say…………….. that I was messing with you! This is a pre-determined non-elimination leg so you’re still in the race!  
King: What??!!!! You’re kidding me right??!!!!  
Tibbles: Haha we’re still in it!!!  
(King and Tibbles then hug each other)  
Hadri: But you guys will have to do a Speed Bump which is an additional task for the next leg as a penalty for coming last. Congrats guys have a good rest!  
King (conf.): What amazing luck! Now we’re hungrier than ever to take them down!  
Tibbles (conf.): No more Mr Nice Demons it’s time to pull out the big spells! Bye bye everybody we’re back for revenge!  
Hadri: Next time on The Amazing Race! Teams travel to the Philippines and get down and dirty! Will King and Tibbles recover from their first loss? And who will be the first team to be booted out of the Race? Stay tuned to find out!


End file.
